Flight of the Falcon
by Devious Phenomenon
Summary: This does not have any Original Naruto characters in it as of yet, but it has the settings of Naruto, I will try to reference a few Naruto characters, but it will probably not actually involve them much. it's about the rivalry of clans at first, find out


Chapter 1: The Arrival and the Tension of Clans

**The people of the Leaf village were continuing their work as usual. Everyone here was very dedicated to whatever it was that they did. The village was respected for that by many, even enemies. They rarely stopped doing their work unless something important was happening. A foghorn was heard in the distance and all of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing to look down towards the docks. It was rare that anyone ever came to the Leaf village by a ship. This sparked the villager's interests. It took them all a few moments to realize why this was happening. The Storm village. **

**During a recent war, the Storm and the Leaf had formed an alliance in order to hold off the other villages. The Leaf village was one of the largest villages, it had some very talented ninja, and it was respected by most villages. The Storm village was a very small village located on an island. The village is protected by a peaceful, but very powerful demon, known as the Dragon of the Storms. It had grown old and decided it needed a place to settle down, and it offered the Storm village it's assistance. With the help of 5 talented ninja, each in their respected element, earth, wind, fire, lightning, and water, would create a storm in order for the dragon to feel at home. In exchange, the dragon would protect them from harm when absolutely needed, for example, during a demon rampage. These 5 ninja have come to be known as the Storm Masters, for they must spend their day sustaining the huge storm surrounding the island in a donut shape, while at night they must train and rest. These 5 have unimaginably large chakra reserves and are all extremely powerful warriors. The Storm village is a small village, but the ninja produced by the village are top notch, all of which are very powerful and often leave the island to work as powerful mercenaries for weaker villages. A good example of their power would be the Nine Tailed Fox attack, they were actually able to subdue the vicious creature, twice in fact, before it escaped and headed back to the main land, the first time not even requiring the assistance of the Dragon of Storms. They have earned the respect of the main villages through sheer hard work and are a very valuable ally to anyone. These must be the groups of Storm village members arriving at the Leaf, in order to show their alliance to the Leaf village. **

**The foghorn sounded again, closer this time, and the front of a grand ship rose from the fog. It was a relatively bland ship, mostly gray. It moved slowly and towered over the wooden docked. It slowly came to a halt by the edge of the dock and a plume of smoke billowed out of it's furnace. The ramp slowly slid down and landed with a small thud on the dock's hardwood panels. People began to nervously walk out. They all looked fairly friendly, smiling as soon as they saw all the Leaf villagers. They slowly walked down the ramp and greeted various Leaf villagers. Some of the Leaf were reluctant to greet them, but others came running up to introduce themselves. A peculiar group suddenly came off of the ship. A young child, perhaps around the age of 8. His black jeans brushed against the ramp as he skipped down it happily. He wore a mesh shirt and he looked around at all the Leaf villagers. he took in the sight, Ichiraku Ramen, a flower shop, various restaurants, leaf villagers, but most of all, ninja. His wondrous eyes scanned the crowd curiously and he smiled again. A young woman followed after him, she wore a floral dress. She had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and her wonderful brown eyes sparkled with a youthful personality. Her husband came out behind her and put his arm around her. He had a buzz cut, but you could tell his hair was brown and not black. He also had a brown soul patch and a powerful looking face. His extremely dark green eyes actually looked a lot like his wife's, very youthful and happy. He wore a black headband bearing a cloud with a lightning bolt underneath it. The insignia of the Storm village. He was a ninja, and probably a very powerful one. He chuckled and rustled his son's hair.**

"**Haruha, go meet the children of the Leaf village and have fun. Your mom and I have to report to the Hokage in order to find out where we need to go. Remember though that this is the Leaf village and not the Storm village, they probably have different customs, don't do anything you shouldn't…" He looked down and smiled at Haruha. **

"**Alright father, I won't cause any mischief!" He smiled proudly up at his father with sincerity in his voice. He took his blank headband off of his head and made it a belt. He wasn't yet a ninja, so he could not have a headband bearing any insignia. "Goodbye!" And with that, the three split up. The parents going one way and Haruha going the other.**

**Haruha dashed through the crowd, cutting through it like butter, as it was easy for a small child to move through crowds. He saw a group of children playing and he ran over to them. The symbol on their shirts was intriguing; it looked like a red and white fan. Hen they saw him, they all lined up with one of them in front, the oldest one. He was just a few years older then Haruha. He was probably the leader. The leader wore a black shirt with the symbol on the black, he had blonde hair and his eyes seemed to glare through anything and everything like lasers.**

"**Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before…" The boy said in an indifferent tone.**

"**I'm Haruha Taka! Who are you? And what is that symbol? It is so cool!" Haruha announced. They all widened their eyes in shock and then began to glare at him, except for one girl on the end, who looked down, seemingly disappointed.**

"**This is the symbol of the Uchiha clan, the greatest clan ever. You know what my dad told me? He says that we are enemies of the Taka clan; he says you are all a bunch of no good technique stealers. So how about I show you whose the boss, you're just a copy after all" He said in a very hostile tone. He moved forward quickly, too fast for Haruha to react, and punched Haruha in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground. He spit on Haruha and began to walk off, each Uchiha member followed, kicking Haruha hard. Except the girl, whom hesitated for a moment, refusing to look at Haruha. The others turned to her and she finally kicked him and ran off with the others. Her kick was the hardest. Haruha watched as they left, his eyes filling with tears and hate for the Uchiha clan. A hate that would grow and grow and manifest until it became the equivalent of the hate an Uchiha member should feel towards a Taka clan. He slowly stood up and wiped the spit off of his shirt. He began to limp back to the square where his parents had planned for the three to meet back up at.**


End file.
